


A Bowl Of Salt And Sugar

by Icylightning



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Blushing Alec Lightwood, Embarrassed Alec, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Neighbours AU, Pinning Alec, Pinning Magnus, Protective Lightwoods, Sweet Magnus Bane, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Alec borrowed sugar from his new neighbour Magnus. What happens when Magnus is out of salt and he decides to borrow it from Alec.





	A Bowl Of Salt And Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Msmalac105](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msmalac105/gifts).



> Hi friends!!! Another one shot on meet cute. This fic is a surprise for Msmalac105. Thank you for leaving sweet comments dear. You do motivate me a lot. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Alec raised his hand for fifth time only to stop in mid air. What should he do? Knock? How many times? Thrice would sound too desperate. But what if he doesn't hear it on two knocks? Whay if he's busy with something important and yells for disturbing him. Maybe he should just wait here until his neighbour opens the door. 

The thing was Alec had a huge gigantic crush on his new hot neighbour who had just moved in two weeks ago. The problem was Alec had no idea how to approach his new neighbour because he is not good at that kind of stuff. Specially when his neighbour has started to star in his M- rated fantasies. 

If it wasn't an emergency, Alec would never be standing infront of his neighbour's flat. He ran out of sugar and it was late evening so none of the grocery store were open. He saw his neighbour come from work, collect his mails and go back inside. He waited for half an hour before taking a bowl and a deep breath 

Alec straightened his clothes and hair and knocked thrice...because yes he was desperate

Not a minute later the door flung open and Alec thought he just died and reached in heaven. Damn the guy looks even hotter when he's close

"Yes?" 

Alec is shaking. Yup that's what he's doing and probably looking like a beggar with a bowl in hand "I.. Hi" 

"Hi?" 

"IliveinnextdoorandranoutofsugarifyoudontmindcanIhavesomesugarplease" Alec rambled as if he had a train to catch and his neighbour was the one responsible for making him late

The man smriked "Can you slow down. I didn't get a word you said" 

Alec's shoulders hunched a bit "I'm your neighbour and I ran out of sugar...it would be great help if..." 

"Say no more darling. Give me the bowl" the man extended his hand and Alec passed the bowl. When his neighbour was out of sight Alec squeaked in happiness. Did he just call him darling? Awww... he's so cute! 

"There you are" said the man came back with the the bowl 

"Thank you" 

"Magnus" 

"Huh?"

"My name.. Magnus" 

Alec couldn't stop himself from smiling "Alec" 

Magnus hummed "Is it short for something?" 

"Alexander" 

"You got a unique name Alexander" 

Alec blushed "Thank you. Ok..Okay then bye and Thank you again. You can come anytime you want if you need anything" 

Magnus smiled coyly "I'll keep that in mind Alexander. See you around" 

The second Magnus closed the door Alec jumped on his feet "YES!" 

THREE DAYS LATER

"Oh shoot! I swear I kept a packet of salt in the drawer" Magnus closed and unclosed all the drawers in his kitchen but eventually failed to find salt. He pressed his lips "So this means I've to eat today's dinner without a pinch of salt" 

Magnus's eyes lit and mouth twitched with smile as a name crossed his mind "Alexander" he checked the time and debated if he should go this late "Nah.. Alexander wouldn't mind. He did say I could come any time if I needed anything. Plus I'll to get see his handsome face again" 

Magnus picked up a bowl and headed next door. He knocked twice and was little surprise to see a young girl at the door "Umm..Hi..I'm.." 

The girl in return just pulled Magnus inside the house who stumbled comically "What took you so long? Mom! He's here!" 

Magnus was confused. Who was this girl and why was she calling her Mom? "Excuse me I just want to..." 

"Izzy" the girl introduced herself "That's Jace over there" she pointed at a boy on the couch who narrowed his brows at Magnus "Hi" he greeted in less cheerful way

"Hi" Magnus replied "Actually I'm here for..." 

"Magnus?" Alec walked in living room with wide eyes "Yay! Magnus is here! Finally" he saw Magnus was about to say something so he literally ran and hugged him tightly only to whisper in his ears "I'm begging you please play along" 

Before Magnus could reply Izzy came and broke them apart "You two can have your hugs and kisses later. First things first"

Magnus blinked...hugs and kisses?

Izzy crossed her arms shifting her gaze on Magnus and began "So Magnus right?"

Magnus nodded

How long is this being going on between you and Alec?"

"Izzy there is no need for that" 

Magnus was still confused. Maybe the girl was talking about the bowl in his hand "Ah..I think three days back" 

"That's it?" Jace frowned jumping from the couch eyeing Magnus up and down "What do you do for living?" 

"Jace stop it!" Alec tried to pull his brother away but Jace stood rooted on his feet

Weird, thought Magnus but answered anyway "I'm a professor in SF college and majoring in robotic engineering" 

Jace's frown only deepened "That doesn't leave much time for personal life" 

"Oh no..ofcourse I've a personal life" stated Magnus looking at Alec, having no clue where this conversation was going. Izzy raised her eyebrows in question "Hmm..personal life. You've been married before? Kids?" 

"Izzy!" shouted Alec even though a part of him was curious to know the answer

Magnus choked on his saliva and coughed "What!? No!" 

Jace leaned in "Why not? Prison sentence too long? Did you just get out?" 

Alec face palmed and muttered "Somebody kill me" 

Magnus's mouth hung open in shock. What the hell was going on? Why was he being interrogated like a culprit

"Oh welcome my son!" exclaimed a happy voice

"Oh my God...here comes Mom" Alec feared for his neighbour

Magnus saw a woman come rushing in the hall with a huge smile on her face. Before he could protest, she engulfed him in a big hug "Or should I say welcome to my future son in law" she rubbed Magnus's back who felt an electricity pass through him. He looked at Alec who pleaded with both hands, silently begging him to keep quite 

"Not so soon Mom!" protested Jace "So you're dating my brother?" 

Magnus's eyes widened "I'm what!?" 

Izzy cooed nudging Magnus with her elbow "Aww... don't be shy. We were just kidding with you" 

Magnus smiled awkwardly. So that's what this was all about. They all think I'm dating Alec. That's kinda ...good?

Maryse's eyes fell on the small bowl in Magnus's hand "That's a little weird gift for Alec. Though he does need a new set of bowls. Do you mind getting him a full set of six" 

"Mom!" whined Alec

"It's mine!" Magnus pouted holding the bowl to his chest but then bit his lips realising his blunder "I mean yes it's for Alexander. Here you go darling" 

Alec took the bowl with a shy smile "Thank you" 

Maryse smiled fondly "You two make a lovely pair. I would love to spend time with you two but we have a flight to catch" 

Alec checked the time "And your time's up. C'mon Mom let me drop you to the airport" 

Maryse waved her hand off smiling "We'll manage Alec. You stay with your boyfriend"

"But.."

"And two have my blessings" Maryse chimed happily

"Seriously Mom..getting so late. Let's go" 

Izzy picked up her bags "Relax Alec, we already interrupted you two by giving you a surprise visit" Alec came forward and hugged his sister "You're always welcome here Iz" 

Jace shook hands with Magnus "It was nice meeting you Magnus" 

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine" Magnus smiled and felt Jace tightened his grip "Get ready to face wrath of Lightwood's If you ever hurt my brother" 

"Jace!" Alec's face flushed with embarrassment "Get out!" 

Magnus smiled assuringly "Don't worry. I'll make sure the smile on Alexander's face never leaves"

 

 

Alec let out a sigh of relief when he saw his family leave. He closed the door and banged his head on the wooden frame, dreading to face Magnus 

"Alexander?" 

Alec thought he was going to die with embarrassment. How was he suppose to face the man of his dreams and by that he means literally...Oh god he's going to hate him so much

"Please turn around" said Magnus

Alec slowly turned and started talking as if someone had pressed a play button on his body "I'm so sorry Magnus! My family decided to give me a surprise visit and I've been lying to them that I've a boyfriend... and suddenly they wanted to meet him....I tried to stall them by saying my boyfriend was stuck in traffic..I would keep stalling them until they left...but then you showed up and...I swear I didn't mean to cause any trouble...I mean it would be wonderful if it was true.. like you're always in my head...fucking the brains out of me and I get these sexual dreams about you and wish ..Oh Shit!" he clamped his mouth shut. His eyes widened, face reddened and body shook under Magnus's intense gaze

Magnus saw a deep blush seared through Alec's face and for a minute he thought his face was on fire. He hadn't meant to reach out and grab Alec by his shoulders. He hadn't meant to hook an arm around his thin waist and pin him against the door, hadn't meant to thread the other into his hair. He certainly hadn't meant to kiss Alec senseless

It took a second for Alec to realise and gasp in Magnus's mouth who took to his advantage and slipped his tongue between his teeth, kissing him deeply and frantically

They broke apart panting heavily with eyes locked in place. Magnus still hadn't let go of Alec when he whispered softly "Can I now have some salt"

Alec giggled, head bowing down on Magnus's shoulder "Yeah though you still owe me a set of six bowls" Magnus burst into laughter and was soon joined by Alec. Thank God he ran out of salt. 

 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
